Metal fibers having a rather flat cross section, with diameter less than 15 μm and a length of less than 400 μm are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,898. These fibers have a crescent shape and have a small, point-like hook at both ends. This document further provides a method to produce such fibers.
JP2175803 describes similar short metal fibers, which have a curved shape.
Short metal fibers are also known from GB889583. These metal fibers may be undulated or “kinked” over their length. In this document, these terms mean that the major axis of the fibers change two or more times over the length of the fiber.